Cheater
by nikkkkkki
Summary: Logan makes a mistake and may have lost Quinn in the process.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

"You...you cheated on me..." Quinn said in a whisper. She tried in desperation to hold back any hurt in her voice. He didn't deserve any sort of emotion from her.

She sat on the couch in her dorm. Logan stared at her searching for a forgivness. "It...it didn't...it wasn't..." He had no words. He didn't know how to comfort her. He sat inches from her not daring to touch her; scared she would push him away. He knew he made a mistake. Cheating was something he did in the past to girls he didn't care about. Quinn was different. Quinn meant so much to him. He couldn't see himself without her. He was scared to lose her.

Quinn's heart was racing. She didn't know how to react to such a betrayal. She could barely comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Leave." Short and strong was Quinn's response. Quinn tried to hold back her tears with all her power. She refused to make any sort of eye contact with him. She couldn't look at his face. That same face that had so much love for her, now just belonged to a cheater.

"Quinn, I don't know how it happened..."

"Just leave...this...this is over." With a sense of calmness she broke their 8 month relationship, as if it was nothing, but inside she was fighting a battle with her tears.

That word almost crushed him. This couldn't be _over_. Quinn was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew his excuses were uneffective, but he had to try. "Please Quinn, just listen to me, I'm sorry...that girl didn't mean anything. It was just a moment of...of weakness."

"Weakness...WEAKNESS" She stared at him dead into his eyes with a look of questioning and hate. Tears she couldn't hold in anymore began streaming down her face.

He couldn't bare to see her like this and hated himself for causing her to hurt. He didn't know how to respond. All he could do was look down at the floor.

She continued, "I was wrong to think that you could change. I trusted you and...and..." More tears started fall down her face.

Logan attempted to hold her hand, but as soon as he touched her, she jerked her hand away and walked towards the door. She opened it and said once again, "leave."

He had no choice, so he reluctently got up and walked towards the door giving her a pleading look. She looked away and once he was out the door, she slammed the door in his face and sobbed.

Logan stood outside her door, not knowing what do to. Soon tears started running down his eyes. He wasn't the kind of guy to cry for a girl, but he reminded himself, Quinn was not just any girl. He walked back to his dorm needing to be alone. Luckily Chase and Michael weren't there, so he sobbed like never before as he realized he just lost the most important thing he had ever had.


	2. Pain

**a/n**: Thanks for the reviews so far...first fanfic so I was kinda nervous...and btw secrets710, wait for chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pain**

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night after crying herself to sleep. The clock read 3:37 am. She saw Zoey laying across from her fast asleep. Quinn couldn't help but think how lucky Zoey was to have Chase. He would never cheat on Zoey. She meant too much to him to risk losing her. Quinn couldn't help but think that maybe Logan didn't love her as much as she thought. Maybe their relationship wasn't as deep or as meaningful.

_Flashback_

"_Logan stop," Quinn said forcibly as Logan slowely ran his hand up and down Quinn's thigh underneath the table. They were in the science lab past hours._

"_Oh come-on, we've been here for 3 hours. Even you must be getting bored of those books. Let's take a break." Logan whispered into her ear. _

"_No, I need to finish this lab report."_

_Logan leaned forward and started to leave kisses down her neck. He started sucking while moving the brown locks from her neck and out of his way._

_Quinn started to melt. She hated how easily he could do that. "Stop..." she said in a whisper as she closed her eyes and her breath started to quicken._

_Logan smirked and continued up her face to her lips. She turned to him and met his lips. She opened her mouth and he taking the opportunity tangled his tongue with hers. She moaned and pulled him closer._

_His hands moved from her face down to her arms to her waist. He started to reach under her shirt and stop in the middle of her back, caressing her skin. _

"_We can't do this...not here," Quinn whispered._

"_I could care less where I am as long as I'm with you," Logan said looking deep into her eyes. They looked each other in the eye and both understood where this was leading. "I just need to know if you're ready to...be with me."_

_With that she kissed him deep onto his lips. "Of course, I'm ready. I need to be with you."_

_They moved towards a table and stayed there for the entire night using their clothes as blanket, while wrapped in each other's arms._

_End Flashback_

All those moments spent together, their first kiss, their first acknowledgement of love, their _first time together_, meant nothing to him. Were they just a way for him to pass time...no, it couldn't have been like that. He loved her at one time and Quinn knew that, but perhaps his love just died. Her love on the other hand grew and that was why it hurt so much.

"He was with another girl," Quinn whispered to herself quietly as if making it more real and only causing more tears to fall down her face. It was a girl she barely even knew, some girl in her grade who she saw maybe once or twice on campus. What made Logan risk their relationship with this girl? Did Logan have feelings for this girl? More tears rushed down her face. Quinn had so many questions, but no answers. She started sobbing.

"Quinn...are you okay?" Zoey said sleepily.

"Mmm...hmm, fine...just can't sleep." Quinn tried to keep any pain in her voice from escaping. Luckily Zoey didn't catch on.

"Alright...night Quinn."

Quinn couldn't deal with telling her best friends what had happened earlier that day. She needed to deal with this herself, at least untill she was ready to share.


	3. Regret

**Chapter 3: Regret**

Logan didn't mean for it to get so far. He tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't been able to fall asleep since he got back, yet he was still able to pretend to be sleeping when Chase and Michael came back to their dorm.

His pillow was drenched with salty tears. How could he be so stupid? He didn't think it would go so far. He was just messing around and it had cost him so much. It had cost him Quinn.

_Flashback_

"_Arghh...Logan, stop messing up those wires. You don't even know what they're for," said a deeply frustrated Quinn. It was late afternoon inside room 101. Everyone but Quinn and Logan were out for dinner._

"_Hey, I'm trying to help...it's not my fault your quinnvention doesn't make any sense."_

"_It's not the invention, it's you not being able to understand...you're just not smart enough," Quinn said not being able to stop herself before it came out._

_That hit Logan. "Fine, just say it, I'm just too stupid."_

"_I didn't mean it like that. It's just I need to finish this. I've been working on this forever and I just can't get it to work. If you keep messing with those wires, it'll just take me longer to finish."_

_Logan didn't say anything. In truth, he knew he was stupid, but Quinn openly saying it made him feel worse. Everyone thought she was way too smart for him, but he didn't care what they thought. He did, however, care what she thought._

"_Whatever..." and with that, he left the room._

_Quinn was too absorbed in her quinnvention to look up. She was determined to finish and she knew she could make it up to Logan later._

_As Logan walked towards his dorm, Candace Simone, a tall brunette, walked towards him. She was in his psychology class. "Hey Logan."_

"_Huh, oh hey Candace."_

"_Where're you going? Everyone is headed to dinner."_

"_Not hungry." Logan kept walking without giving her much attention._

"_Oh...you don't seem to be in a very good mood. Wanna talk about it." She kept following his pace._

"_No not really."_

_Suddenly a bike passed spraying mud all over their clothes._

"_Hey watch it," Logan yelled._

_After hearing a muffled sorry and watching the bike pass on, Logan tried to wipe some of the mud off._

_He looked over at Candace who had her mouth open in disgust and shock. All her clothes were drenched in mud. _

_Logan smirked and started laughing._

"_That's not funny. I can't go to dinner like this."_

"_So go change."_

"_My dorm is so far from here. Everyone will laugh if I walk across campus."_

"_Fine, my dorm is just over there. You can get cleaned up over there."_

_They walked to Logan's dorm and Logan handed her a pair of Quinn's shorts that for some reason had been left in their dorm._

"_Here you can wear that." Logan turned his head towards his computer as he noticed some unchecked mail._

"_Thanks."_

"_You can change in the..." Logan turned around and saw that she was changing right in front of him. He noticed her smooth bare legs and couldn't help but stare._

"_Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."_

"_Huh... oh sorry." Logan quickly stared back at his computer screen._

_Candace smiled and was about to put the shorts on when she decided against it and sat down on his bed in her underwear._

"_So you never told me what had mode you so upset earlier."_

"_Oh I just got into a fight with...someone." Something held him back from saying it was his girlfriend._

"_What was it about?"_

"_I dunno...it's just...I just...don't like being called stupid."_

"_I don't think you're stupid and I have to say, your biceps are hot..."_

_Without noticing Candace had walked up to Logan and put her hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes and she sat in his lap. Logan started to feel uncomfortable._

"_Maybe we should leave..."_

_Candace bit her lip. "Why...I like it here." She took Logan's hand and put it on her bare thigh.She moved her eyes towards his lips and captured them with her lips, while her hand ran along his cheek._

_He knew it was wrong, but her lips were so soft and so he started kissing back..._

"_Yah, like you could make that jump shot," Chase said to Michael as they walked back to their dorm._

"_Yah, yah. You just watch, next game you're going down fro-boy."_

_They open the door and saw a brunette quickly put back on her shirt with a shirtless Logan pushing her out of the room._

"_Bye Logan," Candace said smiling._

_Chase and Michael stared at Logan confused._

"_You realize that wasn't Quinn," Michael said breaking the silence._

_End Flashback_

If only he had been more forceful. When he told her to leave, he should have...should have...he couldn't finish his thought. It didn't matter anymore. He did it. He made a mistake and now he would have to pay for it. Arghh...why did he have to be so weak. That girl truly did mean nothing to him. A couple of compliments and a half-an-hour of love...no not love; lust had cost him the one thing that meant the world to him.

Without Quinn he was sure he would die. He had to get her back. He had to try and make her understand it was just a mistake. He would promise her and make her see that she could trust him, but the back of his mind said it wouldn't work. He ignored that part.


	4. Necessity

**Chapter 4: Necessity**

It had been one week since they spoke. The last week had been so hard on him. He was barely eating and had very little sleep. Quinn refused to speak to him. She didn't eat any meals with their group. Zoey and Lola weren't speaking to him either.

Chase and Michael were somewhat more forgiving and felt much more pity for him. Everyday they saw him stare at a blank wall or saw him lying in bed, not doing much. He stopped playing basketball or even going outside except for classes. His whole mind was concentrated on Quinn. He either kept replaying the day he told Quinn about Candace or trying to find ways to get Quinn back into his life. It was increasingly difficult as she completely ignored him and vanished after classes.

_Flashback_

_She didn't come to breakfast. She didn't pick up his phone calls or text messages he sent for the entire weekend. He needed to talk to her. He needed to see her. _

_She walked into first period English with her hair perfectly combed into curls. Her clothes perfectly matched. She looked beautiful, yet Logan felt hurt. Did she not feel the same pain that he was feeling without her? She walked right passed him without even giving him a glance and walked top a seat in the back past her usual spot beside Logan. _

_He couldn't say he wasn't expecting it. He deserved her silence, but it still pierced his heart. He stomach clenched and all he could do was look down and cover his face in his desk. He felt his eyes go wet and furiously started blinking to hold them back._

_His mind kept wandering towards Quinn as the teacher began her lecture. There was no way she was going to talk to him. He was so desperate. He needed a different way to get her attention._

_End Flashback_

There was no way she was going to show Logan how hurt she was. She was going to pretend like their relationship meant almost nothing to her. She wanted him to hurt, just as badly as she hurt so everyday she dressed as best as she could hiding any sense of longing in her appearance. She still couldn't bear talking to him that's why she skipped almost all her meals with her friends to be alone. She knew he would be there and even if he wasn't, she wouldn't rish that chance.

She was walking down the hallway towards her dorm during a free period moving closer to her room when she felt arms wrap around her and push her against the wall.

Logan held her arms tight against the wall above her head with her back against the wall and her face inches away from Logan's.

"Logan, what are you doing...?" Quinn looked at him strait in the eye. She hadn't been this close to him in so long. She missed his smell, his body against hers, and that way he looked at her. Now his eyes were so depressed, so lost and scared. She badly wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be ok, but she couldn't, she just remembered...

"Quinn, you need to talk to me. I know what I did was wrong, but I need you. I'll never do it again. I never want to come this close to losing you ever again." He could feel her try to squirm out of his arms, so he tightened his grip. He was too strong for her. "Please, trust me. I'll never hurt you like that again."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. He wanted her to believe him so badly. He was telling the truth. The last week had been torture for him. He didn't want to re-live that pain ever again.

"Logan...I don't...it's just..." Quinn continued to squirm. She didn't know how to answer him. She needed him in her life just as much as he did, but she couldn't get past his _mistake_. She realized she had to face this. "Logan, just let go of me. Let's talk inside."

Logan saw a glimer of hope as he followed Quinn into her dorm room.

* * *

**a/n**: So the next chapter should have a lot of drama and angst between Logan and Quinn. Please review, I need encouragement to keep writing and even if you don't like it tell me. Thanks.


	5. The End

**Chapter 5: The End**

Logan made his way to couch and sat, but never stopped staring at Quinn. Quinn put her bag down and took at seat on Zoey's bed.

Quinn looked down at the floor. She was scared. She knew if she looked at him, tears would start to flow.

The silence was almost palpable. They sat for what seemed like an eternity. He stared at her not knowing whether or not to make the first move.

"If i had done the same thing...alone with another guy...doing the exact same things...would you forgive me?" Quinn said challengingly.

Logan was startled. He couldn't picture her dating another guy, let alone sleeping with him. "I'd...I'd forgive you," he lied desperate for her to forgive him.

"You wouldn't care that my bare body was against someone who wasn't you," she said with confidence knowing that would get to him. She stared at him while his eyes moved towards the floor.

She continued, "My lips kissing someone else's that weren't yours."

His eyes began to water. Flashes of her with some random guy tore at his heart. Shakily he answered, "I'd die."

"Well at least you understand a little of what I'm feeling," she said with a hint of accomplishment and resentment in her voice.

"Quinn...I know I hurt you...but honestly I...I need you..." Logan could barely get a sentence out. He was so scared that he would say something wrong and only get himself in more trouble.

"Why? You so easily made our relationship so vunerable. Relationships are supposed to get stronger not the other way around. Why do you even care?"

"It was a mistake. I was just frustrated. We got into a fight and you were ignoring me..."

Anger boiled in Quinn's veins. "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare blame me for what you did!" Quinn couldn't even remember the last time they got into a fight, but was too angry at him for even trying to blame her.

"I know...I know there's no excuse and it's not your fault. It's mine and I hate that _I'm _the cause of all your pain, but trust me, that wasn't my intention." Logan got up from his sitting position and kneeled in front of Quinn holding her hands in his. "Quinn I love you so much and if you just give me one more chance I'll show you that you can trust me. You're the most important person in my life and these last couple of months have been amazing with you. You're the only person who's ever understood me and I know you feel the same way." Logan took a deep breath and continued, not knowing if his words were having any effect, "I know I can't change what I did, but I can prove to you that you're the only girl I want to be with."

He stared dead into her eyes waiting for a reaction. Her eyes started to water. She stood, released herself from his hands and walked to the opposite side of the room towards the bunk beds.

"I had so much trust in you Logan..." sobs started to escape from her as tears rushed down her face. "Everyone warned me that...that you were going to break my heart. I didn't listen. I honestly thought you had changed...changed for me and everyone else just didn't know it yet. I was so sure they were wrong. Now...now I just realize I was wrong. You're the same. You diliberately sabatoged our relationship and I get to suffer."

Logan got up from his kneeling position and stood facing Quinn. "That's not true...baby you have to believe me."

He put a hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her face gently looking deep into her eyes. She looked above his shoulder while tears still poured from her face. He started kissing each one of her tears. He made his way to her neck and kissed her gently. Then he moved towards her lips.

"Logan...I can't...I can't do this...it hurts too much," Quinn quickly pulled away, now full on crying. "I can't trust you. Every time I think about you...I just can't get it out of my head. This is getting too complicated and it's just not worth it." Logan tried to interject but it was of no use. "Things are just going to get worse if we drag this out. I'm going to start resenting you and hating you and...I just don't see a point. This has to end...this _is_ the end."

* * *

**a/n**: sorry it took so long to update, but I'm lazy as hell...I"ll try to update faster next time...let me know if you liked or didn't like the chapter


	6. Lost

**Chapter 6: Lost**

Logan was sick of tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to her.

Quietly he left his bed and walked outside into the cold air.

Logan kept walking. He went through the campus. He found the beach and followed the shoreline. He had no where to go and didn't know what to do. Unknowingly he just kept walking.

He lost her. Everytime he thought about that, he felt a surge of pain go through his body. How could he be so stupid?

Control over his sobs and tears became weak. His knees fell to the ground. He cried as hard as he had ever cried.

What felt like an eternity later, he looked at his watch. It read 12:34 am. He didn't know how long he had been walking for and realized he would have to make the long trek back.

After about an hour of walking back to PCA, Logan noticed a campfire not too far away. He needed directions desperately, so he started to walk towards the fire.

"Hey, it's Logan Reese."

Logan heard a voice call out as he neared the fire. It was Chris Randell, the football halfback and also a senior. Not one of the best guys around. He was only into sports and hardly had half a brain kinda like Logan himself except for the good looks. Chris was also pretty aggressive.

The whole football team seemed to be there, just crowding around the flame and probably drinking. They had asked Logan a couple of times to come hang out with them but he always blew them off usually because he wanted to be with Quinn.

"Hey man, listen you got directions back to PCA."

"PCA? Why are going back to PCA so soon? Come party with us," Chris replied putting an arm around Logan.

"No, I just really got to go back. Sorry, man."

"You know everytime we ask you to hang out, you ditch us. What's up with that?"

"Just busy. So, directions..." Logan tried to squrim out of Chris's grasp, unfortunately he was too strong.

"Come'on. Oh I get it...your going off to go see that girlfriend of yours. What was her name? Oh yeah Quinn. She still got you tied around her finger."

"We broke-up," Logan said emotionlessly.

"Oh too bad. Well don't worry, we got some hot girls here tonight. Anyways that Quinn chick had a dented face and barely half a chest..."

Logan's hands tightened into fists and found their way to Chris' face. Chris hit the sand floor.

He saw a bunch of guys begin to retreat towards him. Most of them a lot bigger and brawnier than him.

He looked down at Chris and saw blood pouring out of his nose.

After that image all he could feel were fists pouring onto his face and gut. And after falling to the ground, he felt kicks into his ribs. He didn't remember anything after that

...

Logan felt groggy. His whole body ached with pain and he could barely open his eyes. Eventually, he realized he was in the infirmiry and someone was holding his hand. He could see it was her. It looked almost as if she had tears in her eyes, but he wasn't sure.

"Quinn...," he said in a whisper. "Don't leave me."

He felt her squeeze his hand. A sense of security flood through his body and with that, he fell back to sleep.

...

Logan awoke with the sun in his face. He could hear whispers around him.

"He's waking up." Logan could tell that was Michael.

They were all there, Michael, Zoey, Lola, and Chase, except there was no Quinn.

They all looked down at him. He remained silent.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey tried.

With the only power left in him, he mumbled, "Where's Quinn?"

"She left a couple hours ago. She didn't want to be here when you woke up," Lola said dryly.

He wasn't expecting any less, but she had been here. What he saw and felt wasn't just a dream. A slight pinge of joy went through him. She still cares, even though she left a little while after, she did come to see him.

Zoey woke him up from his thoughts, "You're lucky Vince was there to bring you here." She gestured towards Vince. He was sitting in the back.

"Thanks," Logan said and was returned with a nod from Vince.

"Well I owed you," Vince gave him a half-smile.

"So what made you decide to get into a fight with the whole football team," Michael asked.

" Yeah, you just get up in the middle of the night and think 'Oh it's a nice night to get my ass kicked'" Chase continued sarcastically.

Logan took a deep breath and quietly replied "I don't regret it."

"You don't regret it. Look at you. You're covered in bruises," Zoey yelled.

"He was saying stuff."

"What? That he was better looking than you, smarter than you? What? Why did you have to be stupid enough to get into a fight with Chris Randell?" Chase continued Zoey's outburst.

"He was saying stuff about Quinn."

Understanding went through each of them. Logan was defending Quinn.

"It was still stupid," Zoey replied.

"Well it's not like he didn't deserve it," Lola said under her breath, but was still heard by everyone.

"Lola," Zoey lectured indicating that she should keep quiet.

Lola ignored Zoey. "Vince should have left you there," and with that she exited the infirmiry with Vince trailing behind her. There was no way she was going to forgive Logan for what he did and she firmily believed he deserved what he got.

* * *

**a/n**: Again sorry for the delay, but hope it was worth it. I changed some of the chapter names cuz I just didn't like them the way they were. Anyways please review, good or bad, I'll take it.


	7. Pining

**Chapter 7: Pining**

She's not coming. He knew she wouldn't come. Just like the past 2 weeks. She never came. He began to doubt she ever came. Maybe he was only imagining it.

Nobody would tell Logan about her, not even Chase or Michael.

"Cheer up, man. You're getting out tonight", Chase tried, but Logan continued to sulk.

Logan was finally leaving the infirmary. He still had some bruises, but most of his injuries had healed. Chris had been suspended, but that still didn't make Logan feel any better.

Logan was petrified of leaving the infirmary. Leaving meant he had to face realty. Meaning classes, homework, and worst of all dealing with his break-up. At the infirmary he could hide and pretend his only worries were the casts and band-aids. Outside, it was another story.

"Listen, as much as we enjoyed the extra space, we missed you. Can you at least be a little happy you're leaving this asylum", Michael said.

Logan replied, "I'll try" and cracked a small smile.

They helped Logan out of the room and back to their dorm.

…

Everyone was seated for breakfast, except Quinn. Nobody seemed to be paying attention, which just irritated Logan more. She had to eat breakfast sometime, he reasoned in his head.

Logan was getting desperate. He started to fidget. He just wanted a glimpse of her to make sure she was okay. He had to know if she was in as much pain as he was. Did she forget about him or even worse, move on to another guy? No, Logan couldn't think that far. It would kill him to see that, as if he wasn't already in enough pain.

Finally, after Logan gave up all hope, Quinn walked in, heading straight for their table. Zoey moved her stuff from the seat next to her, saying a quick hello, and quickly resuming her conversation with Chase.

Logan just stared at her. Lola caught his eye and glared. Logan looked to his meal and began to finish it. The bell rang and everyone scattered. Except Logan.

Because for one quick second, Quinn had looked at him. Not just looked, but she was evaluating his injuries. She cared and that was enough to make Logan's day. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Maybe he still had a shot.


End file.
